


In which Bucky doesn't trust motorcycles

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Protective Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, all the crackers all the crackers, post winter soldier, stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't that hes afraid of them or inexperienced - it's that he feels exposed in more ways than one with his front and pelvis tucked snugly against Steve's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Bucky doesn't trust motorcycles

"When exactly did you decide that buying a vehicle with no windows or a roof was a good idea?"  Bucky clutches Steve's chest as tight as he can as they turn a sharp left - Steve wasn't one to back down from a fight but Bucky would be the exception - he would not put his life at risk for the sake of winning a war that had already stolen seventy years from him. He did the only logical thing to do when the whole world is after the one that you love more than anything - run.

"Nazi Germany - might've stolen a motorcycle or two," Steve smirks.

"You know that this is a death trap on wheels, right?," Bucky lectures.

"You don't seem to mind it," Steve is feeling dangerous so he shifts and presses further against Bucky's front. Bucky leans his head up against Steve's back and he runs a red light. This won't end well, he thinks. He should've rented a vehicle and put space between them if even for the sake of staying focused but Bucky would still seem too far away. With his arms wrapped around Steve's waist he feels like he can take on the world but for once - he doesn't want to.

Bucky swears under his breath at the intimate proximity - his entire body is flush up against muscles and heat and if Steve keeps this up he'll end up cracking right in two and spewing seventy year old professions of love.

"Not too keen on the idea of you smacking the pavement."  Bucky cannot fathom the idea of a world without Steve Rogers - without America's greatest treasure and his too.

Steve laughs and the sound vibrates against Bucky's chest - warm and welcoming and it's 1940 all over again and hes mad about a scrawny blonde haired blue eyed spitfire. It's all he can do to resist the urge to kiss the back of Steve's neck and oh it's tempting.

 

"Rest stop," Steve says as he takes an exit.

Bucky loosens his death grip on Steve's waist as they pull in. His fingers are stiff from holding on too tight.

The rest stop was deserted and illuminated by the last rays of sunshine as it sat in the sky. It almost felt like they had tumbled into a painting and he still couldn't get enough of the majesty of nature after spending most of his life locked up without so much as a blade of grass. 

"Beautiful isn't it?"  They stand side by side with hands stuffed into pockets - less temptation that way. 

Bucky turns to look at Steve - stares into baby blues - yes, he decides. It _is_ beautiful.

"Crackers - I need to get crackers," Bucky falters and makes a dash for the vending machine. Maybe they didn't screw his head back on straight or something - maybe the trip itself is a manifestation of torture and he's still strapped to a cold chair with bite guard firmly in place. Either way Steve seeps into his bloodstream and he knows hes done for - there is no coming back from loving Steve Rogers - he knows this better than anyone.

Five minutes pass as Bucky leans his head up against a brick wall and tells himself to get it together already. Steve actually loving him back is asking too much. He wills the heavens to part and pull him up into the clouds - far from pouty lips and long eyelashes over blue eyes.

 

"Buck? Where'd you go? Are you okay?," Steve locates him and gently grips his forearms as he does a quick once over to check for cuts and scrapes - something Bucky had always did for him back before things got so complicated.

" 'mm fine." 

Steve touches his face delicately - as if he were something to be treasured. Bucky's body betrays him as his eyes slide closed and a tiny sigh escapes. He tells himself that he grabs Steve's hand because he was attempting to remove it rather than wrap metal fingers around a warm hand. Even he doesn't believe that lie.

Steve releases his hand and traces a thumb over Bucky's bottom lip. This could be the biggest mistake he has ever made or the best. He hopes for the latter.

Bucky opens his eyes and they're wide and glassy with desire - with love. He does not try to hide it. At one time he would have - he'd spent half his life convincing himself that Steve was too good for him - had dragged him along on numerous dates in an attempt to pair Steve with a girl who might treat him right. 'Course Steve had sabotaged every effort by ignoring her completely or walking away without so much as an apology. He has done his time with waiting and then some.

"Steve," it comes out as a hoarse whisper and a warm puff of breath against Steve's fingers. Those eyes are staring straight into his soul - he feels it. He wonders if Steve is disappointed to find that it's solid black. He's working on that.

"Bucky - are you with me?," Steve murmurs as he snakes an arm around Bucky's waist - he's throwing off heat like a furnace and Steve would gladly take that burn.

Bucky nods and cannot will his voice to speak - there are mountains of words erected in his heart for Steve - some decades old.

"Remember when I got my first kiss? It was Laney Smith from down the road and I...I pretended she was you," Steve confesses. It hadn't been a one time thing.

Bucky crinkles up his forehead as if he cannot comprehend Steve wanting _him._

"Yes, _YOU_ ," Steve answers though Bucky still had yet to speak. 

 

He tries to form a coherent thought - failing that he throws caution to the wind and presses his lips against Steve's - it's dizzying as Steve leans into the kiss and runs a tongue along Bucky's bottom lip and that alone is enough to make him lose his mind. It's part wet and sloppy and desire and part slow sensual declarations of love whispered against Steve's lips. He tangles his hands into dirty blonde hair and drags him closer still - _we're standing on the edge - follow me down._

Steve grips the hem of Bucky's shirt and very nearly rips it off of him - Bucky wouldn't have protested.

They break apart with labored breathing and Bucky cuts in with a sassy comment "I'm a better kisser than her." Steve can't help the laugh that bubbles over as he tugs Bucky in for one more kiss. If they keep this up they'll never leave the rest stop.

"Always knew you would be," Steve replies with a wink.

"Still have it out for the motorcycle?," he questions.

"Depends on how many rest stops we frequent," Bucky teases as he kisses the tip of Steve's nose.

"In that case we'll need to stock up on crackers - can't miss a single rest stop. I mean we might starve to death if we do," Steve's eyes light up with a grin that stretches wide and he can't remember the last time he was this happy.

Bucky laughs and it still feels foreign on his lips - he decides that he'll let Steve teach him how - they'll have the rest of their lives to learn and relearn, discover and re-discover one another.

This time when he climbs behind Steve on the motorcycle he relaxes against him and steals a kiss - right on the nape of Steve's neck. Steve shivers and Bucky can't believe his luck - _he_ did that. Despite the legions after the two of them - he feels safe, loved.

Yes - he decides, motorcycles are not that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> shamelessly stole a line/scene from sherlock - the "beautiful isn't it?" part. all credit to bbc sherlock for that line.


End file.
